Mayanna
by jenson40
Summary: Anastasia AU. King Shawn of Valston and his daughter barely escaped on the night their kingdom was destroyed. Yet, Mayanna was lost on the way to freedom. So Shawn sets up a search for her 10 years later. Maya is an orphan who is swept into believing she could be the lost princess by conman Josh Matt. But as they get closer to Paris, it seems that Maya might be the real deal.
1. Prologue

**AN: OK! So I probably shouldn't be starting a new story, but…. I couldn't help myself. If you didn't get the memo, this is an Anastasia AU, and it's Joshaya! Though that will obviously be eventual. It will also have hints of rucas kind of more near the end, so yeah. Anyway! I love love love this movie so much! I mean I have and exact replica of Anya's necklace, and it makes me real happy. I am also making a Dirty Dancing AU for Rucas if y'all are interested. Oh yeah! Rest assured everyone. I am still working on AWRT though I had to take a short break because I mean I just restarted school after break, and my dad got married in Florida! But it will hopefully be coming soon. So without further ado, I present Mayanna!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own neither Girl Meets World or the 1997 animated movie Anastasia.**

The year was 1916. The Hart family dynasty in Valston, a small country on the Russian boarder, was celebrating their three hundredth year of ruling. Duke Shawn Hunter of Aldapple was arriving in a grand carriage along with his childhood best friend, Sargent Cory Matthews, along with Cory's wife and children. The little children looked out of the window in wonder. They hadn't been accustomed to this much snow, since they lived in Paris.

The carriage was lead through the gates of the Lerwick Palace in Ecrin City. In front of it were cars, Shawn had money to afford a car, but decided for his honorary niece and nephew that they should experience the older ways of transport. As the carriage came to a stop outside of the palace, and Shawn got out. Cory was trailing closely behind him, helping his wife and children.

The people of lesser rank bowed to the uplifted family as they entered the large hall. The lights of the party were dazzling, and a rather large chandelier hung with the name Hart and the letter 300 on the sides. Shawn smiled as he looked at the people celebrating. These were his people and he loved his country.

Queen Kathryn Hart turned and saw the arriving group, and ran up to them with her daughter Mayanna. Mayanna rushed for the brown haired man and was immediately swept into his arms. "Papa!" She shouted gleefully. Shawn kissed her cheek as he let go and turned to the queen.

"Hello darling." Kathryn greeted. Yes, Duke Shawn of Aldapple was also in fact King Shawn of Valston. However, the throne had been Kathryn's and she had fallen in love with the duke. Sadly, he had to go between countries and Paris quite often limiting time with his beloved family.

"How is my little princess?" He asked his rambunctious daughter. Mayanna, a short little 8 year old, let her mouth run a mile a minute. She talked about all that Shawn had missed, and it pained him deeply to hear all that had happened without him. His little girl was growing up. However, before Maya could even begin to finish, she saw her best friend Duchess Rileena. However the name had been shortened to Riley at the request of the young girl.

The two girls had been inseparable since birth, and even long distances couldn't stop that. They continued to head to the dance floor where they did a little girl dance that made their parents giggle. The two dragged a young Duke August with them and he tried to keep up with the younger girls. At the mere age of 4, the little boy could barely keep control of his limbs let alone dance with them.

"Maya?" Riley asked using the shortened name the family had come up with years ago. "Who's that boy?" She pointed to a blonde haired green eyed boy about their age. Mayanna giggled at her friend's shyness, and smiled at the other boy.

"That's Lucas. His papa's on the parliament, so he's here a lot." The blonde girl explained to her brunette friend. Riley nodded and then started dancing again. Though she kept throwing slight glances the boy's way. Maya smiled at her best friend and then grabbed her hand rather forcefully.

"Maya where are you taking me?" Riley wondered worriedly. Maya had that evil little glint in her eyes that made Riley nervous.

"You're going to meet Lucas." She said before shoving her best friend to stumble into the chair that Lucas was sitting. Though Riley ended up in his lap instead of next to him. She looked at him as he face heated up, and she stuttered for words to say. He smiled at her with dazzling green eyes, and Riley knew she wouldn't be able to say a thing until he spoke.

"Hi, I'm Lucas." He had introduced with the hint of the Valstonian accent. Riley smiled through her embarrassment.

"I love it… I'm Riley." She then shook his hand. Maya stood a bit off smiling at the two. Auggie sat with her and looked at his sister funny. A little farther ahead, there was a kitchen boy who watched them. He was about 11 and watched the young girl who would someday inherit the throne of Valston. He thought she was quite pretty for an 8 year old, and a girl. He snagged an apple as he watched the glittering Princes and Princesses and Dukes and Duchesses.

"Joshua! Get back in the kitchen!" A server shouted as he picked him up. Joshua struggled as he tried to escape the clutches of the rude man. Though before he was horrendously thrown back into the kitchen, he caught one last glance at the gorgeous princess.

Maya had now lost interest with watching her best friend interact with a boy. They were horrible creatures that were only good at being pigs. She loved Lucas like a brother, but she could only take so much of him making googly eyes with Riley.

"Mayanna! Come here darling!" Shawn called from his throne. His wife was seated in the one next to him. They looked at their daughter lovingly as she approached them. Kathryn's hand was resting on her protruding belly, and Shawn beamed with pride as he just stared at his beautiful wife.

"What is it Papa?" Maya questioned. She was enjoying the party, and didn't want to miss a single minute of it. Most parties that were held were for adults only, and going to a party was a rare occurrence for the small girl.

As she got closer to her parents, Mayanna noticed something in her father's hands. She smiled, he had brought her back a present. "I have something for you!" He cheerily explained. Maya's eyes lit up as she waited for her father to open his outstretched hands. Shawn's fingers soon were no longer around the objects, and Maya's breath hitched in her through. In one hand was a necklace and in the other a jewelry or music box. Maya couldn't tell which.

"Read it." Shawn simply told her. Maya held the small necklace, and tried to read the writing.

"To-together i-in Paris." She got out slowly. The words where a bit of a struggle since she wasn't very good at school, and the letters were small. Then she noticed the other object. Shawn's eyes followed his daughter's and he sat up a bit straighter to explain.

"Since I am always gone on business, I decided that you and the new baby would need a something to help put you to sleep while I'm gone, cause lord knows Mama can't sing or play any instruments." Kathryn shoved her husband playfully and chuckled, while Mayanna giggled. He then took the small necklace out of the girl's hands, and moved it closer to the box. He twisted the necklace in the hole for a few seconds before letting it go.

The beautifully adorned lid opened to show a couple. It was a small statuette of Shawn and Kathryn on their wedding night. The two danced in a circle as the music played. "On the wind cross the sea, here this song and remember, soon you'll be home with me once upon a December." Maya sang as the song ended. Shawn smiled at her singing the song he had taught her all those years ago. Kathryn watched the two interact, and it caused a longing in her heart for her husband to be home more often. But sadly that couldn't be.

 **-GMW—**

The night had drug on, and now there were two little girls asleep in one of the thrones. Their blonde and brown heads clunked together as they laid their heads on each other's shoulders. Suddenly, the two young girls were jolted awake. A cool breeze had entered the palace, and everyone gasped, a few screamed. Mayanna had look up to tell someone that she was trying to sleep, but it was only a matter of time before she screamed herself.

Standing in front of the little girls was a tall man, his beard and hair greasy. He looked to not have bathed in months, maybe even years. His monk's robes were tattered horribly. He held a glowing green reliquary. It had something undefinable in it. Shawn immediately stepped in front of his family and glared at the man.

"What are you doing here?" He spat. The ugly man chuckled as he watched the protective father. Shawn let down his guard for a minute before regaining composer. Maya and Riley fled to their mothers who sat side by side.

"Me? I am your confidant!" The ugly man exclaimed. Shawn through a disrespectful laugh his way.

"Ha! Confidant! You are a traitor!" He shouted angrily. The king hoped that the ugly man couldn't see through his façade. He continued to stand up for his country.

"You think you can banish the Great Kermit?! By the unholy powers invested in me, I will banish you! With a curse!" Kermit exclaimed. He held the reliquary menacingly. Maya and Riley gasped along with all the people in the ballroom. "Mark my words. You and your family will die within the fortnight! I will not rest until the end I see the end of the Hart line forever!"

And with that last threat, Kermit shot a bolt of light from his green reliquary. It hits the chandelier that cracks and falls to the ground. The people underneath run for cover as the large object falls. It smashes into a million pieces. When the lights return, Kermit is gone. Mayanna is clutching to Rileena as they cry. Shawn returns to his family quite shaken.

The weeks had passed and nothing had happened; however the family had stayed on edge. One night as the snow was falling, the imperial family was asleep along with their guests. Suddenly, a group of people break through the gates keeping the palace safe. The group of protestors destroy everything in their wake.

Shawn and Kathryn run to their daughter's room to see her and Riley grabbing their coats. "Quickly, we must go quickly." Shawn tells the girls. As they run through the palace, Riley finds her parents. She can hear someone calling for Lucas who has seemed to disappear.

"Wait, Papa! My music box!" Maya cries, running back to her room. Riley follows her best friend, and Shawn has to go after them. He tells his wife and friends to go ahead and that they will catch up eventually. Kathryn kisses her husband goodbye. And little do they know that will be their last kiss.

Once Shawn has reached the room, he sees the girls rummaging through everything. Maya clutches the music box close to her chest, and they go to the door. It seemed that the angry people had finally gotten into the palace. Suddenly, Josh comes through a private door to the servants' quarters.

"Go! Through the servants' quarters!" He pushes his princess and king through the door. However, Mayanna comes running back through the passage. She pushes past Josh and tries to reach her room.

"Wait! My music box!" She exclaimed. Josh pushes her back and shuts the door as he shouts at her.

"There isn't time! GO!" That was the last think Joshua said to his princess. Immediately after the door had been sealed, the armed men came through the door. Thankfully, it wasn't noticeable that the wall could be opened. They had asked Josh where they were. He had remained mum. The soldier had no other choice than to knock him out.

As the king, princess, and duchess were running through the tunnels, they had run into a scared Lucas, who they added to their band of people seeking sanctuary. They ran across the frozen river, just as Kermit came crashing down on them. He had grabbed Mayanna's leg, and tried to pull her closer to him.

"NO!" Shawn had shouted while trying to push the man off of his daughter. Maya cried out, as his long nails racked against her skin. However, it seemed that the river wasn't strong enough, and it started to crack underneath Kermit's feet. He fell to a watery grave. Though not before his reliquary was saved by his trusty sidekick.

As quickly as possible, Shawn grabbed the two girls and ran. Lucas was trailing closely behind. They made it to the train station, but the last train was already pulling out of the station. Shawn then handed Riley over to Lucas as he thrusted them onto the moving machine. He then hoisted himself up. He turned around to grab his daughter, but she was tired and was slowing down.

"Maya! Hold onto my hand!" He commanded. Maya used all her might to catch up with the ever speeding train. She had tears in her eyes while she grabbed on to her father's hand.

"Papa! Papa! Don't let go!" She shouted. The train continued to speed up, and Maya's hand was slipping. Then altogether, her hands were no longer in her father's grasp. She fell to the ground with a thud; hitting her head rather hard. As the world around her was fading, she heard one last call from her best friend and father.

"MAYA!"


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Two Stories in one day! Has anyone ever heard of it? Gotta say, I finally got the inspiration on where to go with this one. I wasn't sure, since most of this part of the movie is songs. That's why I had such a difficult time figuring out what to do. But I got it, so yeah. I did use some lines from the movie, and I also kinda changed things from where they were said, so if it's not in the original format, I planned it that way. Anyway, love you guys, and I really like to hear feedback. So send me a review if you get the chance!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _10 Years Later_

A man wandered the streets of Ecrin City. The snow was falling lightly, as the capital was abuzz with news. A woman grabbed his arm stopping the blond man on a mission. "Have you heard, sir? The Princess may be alive!" She shouted gladly. Lucas could understand her excitement, as the little country of Valston had turned almost to ruin with the communist movement. He then yanked his hand from her grasp, and started walking again.

More and more people were pouring out of their homes and workplaces telling all of news. If the princess was really alive, she could save the poor country of all its problems. Sometimes it boggled Lucas's mind why anyone had decided to overthrow the king and queen. His father having been on parliament, the blond man had met the family and was good friends with the aforementioned princess.

Lucas knew there was a possibility of the blonde girl being alive. He had been at the train station when she was lost. King Shawn had been devastated. Losing his wife, daughter, and unborn child in one night. Sadly, the king couldn't return to the country in fear of ended up just like his wife.

Though Lucas had returned to the beloved country. He was in search for his father once he was old enough. However, Lucas had learned upon arrival that his father had been killed on the night of the siege of the palace, and then decided to stay in the little country. He did miss Rileena Matthews, the grand duchess and goddaughter of King Shawn. He knew that one day he would return with her best friend to the woman he loved.

Trying to not be caught by the police, Lucas took many twists and turns as he made his way to his destination. As he walked up the stairs of a grand place housing the black market, he was stopped by his good friend Joshua. Together, the two of them waltzed through the market looking at odds and ends as people gushed about the princess. Joshua held a bitter smile as they passed and talked to other Valstonians.

"I got this fur from the palace." A man stopped them. Josh held it against Lucas, checking the material size. He smiled and handed the man a coin, shouting as he walked away.

"It could be worth a fortune, if it belonged to her!" The brown haired man called. The older man who sold them the fur nodded, and glanced back at the coin. Joshua continued his walk with Lucas trailing closely behind. He walked up to an old rickety building with drafty windows and a long winding staircase.

"I got the theatre, Luke." He shouted happily. Lucas trailing behind smiled as they reached the top of the building. "All we need is the girl!" He continued. Lucas followed him into the very drafty room at the top of the building. Josh walked over to a cabinet that was tucked away underneath a drape. He pulled out a music box. "We find the girl, and take her to Paris. Show the king this jewelry box, and imagine the reward the old geezer will pay."

"Who else could pull it off?" Lucas excitedly asked. Josh smiled and looked at the open window. He rushed to the edge of the balcony and looked down on the excited city. He grabbed Lucas and his bags, then rushed to the edge and jumped, sliding through the snow. "We'll be rich!" Lucas exclaimed reaching the ground.

"We'll be out!" Josh continued. Then the two reached the train jumping on. "It's the biggest con in history!" And the train pulled out of the station taking the men farther into the city, away from growing crowd. But closer to their impending destiny.

 **-GMW—**

Maya swore she had heard this spiel a hundred times before. Comrade Svorski had taken in the blonde girl when she only eight years old, and she had grown fond of the other children in the orphanage. But Comrade Svorski, she could do without. "You've clothed me, fed me, and kept a roof over my head." She deadpanned mockingly. Comrade Svorski spun around quickly, and Maya flinched thinking back to all the times growing up when that meant a severe paddling with a wooden spoon.

"How is it you don't have a clue as to who you were before you came to us, but you can remember all that?" The elderly woman spat at the younger blonde while dragging her scarf. Maya rolled her eyes, and grabbed at the locket on her neck, she didn't remember but she could find out.

"I do have a clue—" She defiantly started, but was cut off by the woman who runs the orphanage. Comrade Svorski grabbed at the intricate necklace, and scoffed.

"I know! 'Together in Paris' you want to go to France to find your family, right?" The old bag of bones mocked the optimistic girl. Maya nodded, and tried to step away. "Wrong. You go to the fish market. I got you job there. Little Miss Maya, it's time you took your place in life, in life and in line, and be grateful too!" She threw the scarf in Maya's face. The 18 year old most definitely felt more discouraged than she did when first walking out. She could hear Comrade Svorski's mocking cries as she continued her trek.

"'Be grateful, Maya.'" She rasped in her best impression of the old bat. Maya had gotten good at mocking the woman after many years of trying to lighten the younger children's moods on the harder evenings. When he beatings were especially bad, and Comrade Svorski refused to feed some of them. She mostly the one to miss dinner for 'being too disruptive.' "I am grateful! Grateful to get away!" She shouted in the direction of the orphanage. Hoping by some force of nature the old woman heard her.

She came upon the fork in the road that felt like a cross roads on Maya's heart. One pointed toward the fish village, another to Ecrin City. Maya longed to go to Ecrin, she had last been there when she was eight walking around the train station with no memory. She huffed as she thought of her options. "The old bat told me left. But I know what's left: I'll be Maya the Orphan forever!" She angrily thought. Swishing to look at the other end, she began to think aloud again. "But if I go right… Whoever gave me this necklace must have loved me."

She thought for a moment, realizing the lunacy of the thought. "Me? Go to Paris?" She chuckled. Her frustration escalating she plopped onto the snowing ground. "Give me a sign! A hint! Anything!" Maya begged while looking towards the cloudy sky. It seemed this was not a decision for her to make. Suddenly, a small reddish colored pup popped up from beneath the snowy bank beneath the signs. Somehow, Maya swore she saw the pup smirk as it lunged at her. The red dog grabbed her long scarf right out of her hands.

"Hey!" The blonde exclaimed, she chased the pup but had trouble in her oversized clothes that she had borrowed. She fell to the ground with a thud, landing on the soft powdery snow. She watched the pup continue in a prance like run with her scarf. The thing was headed towards Ecrin City. "Ok… I can take a hint…" She trailed off following the mangy mutt. She finally regained ownership of her long scarf, and stuffed it into her oversized coat's pocket. She watched the pup prance and play in the snow and she couldn't help but smile.

"You need a name, huh?" She talked to it. The pup looked up to her, and Maya saw a glimpse of something in its eye. Happiness? "How about Ginger?" The red pup barked in agreement, making Maya chuckle a bit. Together the two made their way down the long winding road to Ecrin City. It seemed like the longest journey Maya had ever taken, and in her fatigue questioned going back to the fish market. She pushed that thought from her mind when she saw a cottage, and a family going for a walk.

The two children stopped to admire Ginger, and her funny little puppy quirks. The mother and father offered friendly smiles, and Maya felt a bit of warmth run through her freezing cold body. She adjusted her cap as she waved goodbye to the small family. "Home. Love. Family." She sighed looking down at Ginger. "There was once a time I must have had them too." She wistfully thought. The two misfits continued on their way.

A few more hours had passed, and Maya was close to keeling over from the cold. She held her half gloved hands close as to generate heat. As she was getting ready to give up, she heard Ginger bark and looked in the direction. The blonde could have cried with joy. There it was, Ecrin City. She saw the gorgeous Cathedral, and her smile widened. "We made it, Ginger! Ecrin City! Isn't it gorgeous? At last, Ecrin City!" Maya grabbed the small dog, and took off in a sprint toward the city. She was one step closer.

Maya's excitement grew even more once she entered the train station. The hustle and bustle of the normal Valstonians keep her energy flowing. She was even excited to wait in line. The only line waiting she had ever done was for the sorry excuse for food at the orphanage, and even then if Comrade Svorski was mad with her Maya's waiting would be all for naught. This waiting had a purpose. She was getting out of Valston, she was going to Paris!

"Exit Visa!" Maya was snapped out of her thoughts by the man at the window. She was repulsed by the man, and his gruff voice did nothing to calm her nerves. She scrunched her face up in confusion. Looking to her dog then to the man she didn't know what to think.

"Exit Visa?" She inquired in a small voice. The brutish man's face contorted into a look of disgust as he looked at the skinny young woman. He huffed annoyed, and then got angry.

"No Exit Visa! No ticket!" He screamed in her face before slamming the window shut. Maya felt like she had been blown away, and not just by the man's horrible breath. How had she not known what she needed to get out of the country? Just like all those futile attempts for food, she turned from the ticket window empty handed and disappointed. Maya almost gave up when a woman was trying to catch her attention.

"Psst." The old haggard looking woman beckoned. Maya followed a bit shyly, worried about the strange looking people in the city. "See Joshua." She rasped, her Valstonian accent thick with age. Maya looked at the woman in surprise. "See Joshua, he can get you papers." She explained, her hot breath hitting Maya straight on. It wasn't much better than the guard.

"Where can I find him?" She questioned, now intrigued and desperate to get out of the country. The old woman stepped closer and whispered into Maya's ear.

"At the Lerwick Palace. But you didn't hear it from me!" She whisper yelled. Maya thanked the woman and decided that she had come this far, she wasn't giving up now. She was getting to Paris.

 **-GMW—**

Josh and Lucas were not getting to Paris. They had seen hundreds, maybe thousands of girls pretending to be the lost Princess Mayanna. Josh knew that since Lucas had grown up alongside the princess he would be snooty on who to pick, but there weren't any people who could even have been anywhere near the princess. That was coming from Josh, whose standards were lower than Lucas's but higher than any acts they had seen all day. He and Lucas crossed off yet another name, furiously crossed off, when the last person of the night came on stage.

"Papa, it's me. Mayanna." The much too old woman droned in a deep voice. In her hand was a cigarette and her dress was too short. The woman moved her body in a way that would be disrespectful to a drunkard, let alone the former king of Valston. Josh covered his eyes as Lucas hit his head on the table. They most definitely were not going to Paris.

Walking out, Lucas tried to keep a positive demeanor. "Tomorrow, tomorrow. We will find her, I know it." He told his friend. Josh tried to believe him, but just couldn't do it. Lucas had seen her escape, Josh had seen her escape, but in all of Valston she didn't show. Josh held out the jewelry box up, maybe if he had faith like Lucas did, he would find the pretty little girl who enjoyed the lavish parties.

As they walked on their way back, Josh was shoved into a person. The people in Valston now that the Communists had taken over were much ruder than before. He almost had the thought to yell at the person in his way when he was in such troubling thoughts. He thought better of it, probably from the warning glance Lucas shot him. From the sounds of it at least the person he bumped into didn't seem to happy either.


End file.
